A simple and effective passive occupant restraint system for vehicles that is now available in some automobiles consists of a shoulder belt that leads diagonally upwardly and outwardly from a retractor on the inboard side of the seat to an anchor at the upper rear corner of the door and an energy-absorbing knee pad under the vehicle dashboard in front of the seat occupant. Even though the knee pad affords the seat occupant a relatively high degree of safety, some people may feel unsafe or insecure with only a shoulder belt and desire more restraint, especially when driving on rough roads. Also, some people prefer a more secure system for normal or average driving conditions.